


Montreal Memories

by Sevfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevfan/pseuds/Sevfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco reminisce about their trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Montreal Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: Written in honour of Veritas03’s birthday in 2011, as well as her visit to my fair city. Thanks for being a great friend. What a blast it was to meet you in person! 
> 
> Beta: Alisanne – thank you so much for the last minute beta, sweetie. I really appreciate it. *hugs* Thanks also to Laylee for her eagle eye!
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

Montreal Memories

Harry slipped into bed beside Draco, sighing contentedly. “It was a great trip, but it’s wonderful to be home, isn’t it?”

“Yes, indeed it is,” replied Draco, kissing Harry on the forehead before snuggling into his side.

“I really liked Montreal – it has North American culture, but with a French flare. It makes a nice mix.”

“I agree. Besides, it gave me a chance to practice my French.”

“Hmm, I love to hear you speak French, It’s _so_ sexy.”

Draco smirked. “Well naturally…what else would it be coming from my lips?”

Harry gave Draco a playful swat. “Git.” After a few moments, Harry asked, “Can you guess what my favourite thing was?”

Draco pondered the question for a moment and then, looking horrified, said, “Don’t tell me it was the poutine?”

“What’s wrong with poutine? It’s quite tasty.”

“Chips, oh pardon me, I guess I should say _French fries_ ”—Draco rolled his eyes—“gravy, and cheese curds is hardly haute cuisine.”

“I didn’t see you push your plate away. As I recall you scoffed it all down and were finished before me.”

“One must try the local dishes when visiting foreign countries, Harry. That’s what I was doing,” Draco sniffed.

“Yeah, right.” It was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes. “That wasn’t it.”

“Okay, how about the view of the city from the lookout on Mount Royal?”

“That was nice, but not it.”

“The Biodôme, then?”

“The penguins were adorable, but no.”

“I give up, Harry. Just tell me what it was.”

“It was the horse-and-buggy ride in Old Montreal.” Harry smiled, remembering how they’d held hands and snogged as they had ridden through the cobblestone streets under the full moon. 

“Ah yes, the calèche. I have to agree, it was most enjoyable. You’re just an incurable romantic, aren’t you?” 

“Why, yes I am,” answered Harry, a tad defensively.

Draco leaned over, kissing Harry deeply. “Promise me you’ll never change.”

~*Fin*~


End file.
